


Paperwork! Oh, Paperwork! I Hate You. You Stink.

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh Needs a Raise, David is so done, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Barry accidentally reveals his secret identity to the world at the trial, as he wanted to stop Iris from doing that ~ anon





	Paperwork! Oh, Paperwork! I Hate You. You Stink.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jack Prelutsky's Homework
> 
> Many thanks to [Pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy) for helping me with the ending!

If Singh were a lesser man, he would’ve facepalmed when Allen’s attempts to keep Iris from revealing his abilities resulted in revealing his abilities himself.  However, Singh was not above groaning about how much paperwork he’d have to do now that everyone knew he formerly employed the fastest man alive--or formerly until something proved Allen innocent.

There was no mistaking that golden lightning; Bartholomew Henry Allen was the Flash.

That didn’t exonerate him in DeVoe’s murder, he just got himself landed in the metahuman wing rather than gen pop and fed a lot more because he would starve on less than 5K calories a day.

Christ! Some days, David wished he could go back to his detective days, but then he’d be going back to days without Rob.

Sanity or Rob?

Sanity or Rob???

David was pondering his wedding ring when the truth flurried onto the news--DeVoe manipulated everything, Allen’ll get released within the week, blah blah blah.  Just another day in post-particle accelerator explosion Central City.

So many reporters hounded him that David’s response to Rob asking how his work day went was, “No comment.”

“What???” Rob snickered against David’s lips.

“Work was hell.”

“But Barry’s going free, so that’s gotta be good!”

David gave him a weary, amused look, “Can’t I have one bad day without you putting a positive spin on it?”

David was undeniably happy to have Allen back, but he didn’t even get to finish the paperwork for Allen’s imprisonment, and now he’d be drowning in more!

Still, braving tumultuous oceans of paperwork was the least he could do for not only the Flash, but for Barry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
